Serafina Black: Las Dos Caras de Una Misma Moneda
by GenPotter
Summary: Por favor leanla, es la segunda vez q la pongo y es mi primer fic. La historia de la madre de Sirius, la perfecta profesora buena...¿o no tan buena?


Bueno he aquí mi primer fanfic plis léanlo. Esta es la historia de la madre de Sirius y ya es la segunda vez q lo pongo pq la primera no le hicieron mucho caso. Bueno, dejen Reviews, gracias.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serafina Black  
  
He aquí la historia de mi vida, bueno, mas bien la historia de mi tercera vida. Yo me hice un bebe por tercera vez huyendo de mi pasado y con mi media-alma muerta por segunda vez. Antes de eso decidí irme a un país lejano de donde había nacido y fue como termine en Inglaterra en la puerta de una casa de familia muggle. La mujer era estéril, y yo abandonada en su puerta fui el mejor regalo que le dieron en todo su vida. Ella y su esposo me adoptaron y me dieron el nombre de Serafina y su apellido: Black.  
  
Selene siempre me quiso mucho y yo le di el titulo de mama igual que le dije papa a su esposo Sirio. Crecí normal sin recordar mi pasado ni mis otras vidas ni lo que realmente era, pero a los 5 años como en mis vidas anteriores, todos los recuerdos llenaron mi mente abrumadoramente y mi media-alma volvía a ser la misma.  
  
Pasaron años antes de que me llegara una carta de Hogwarts diciéndome que me admitían. Mi familia se entero de que yo era una bruja y se sorprendieron inmensamente. Claro que ya yo lo sabia pero fue muy buena mi actuación a la hora de interpretar a la niña sorprendida y admirada. Selene no me detuvo he hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que yo estuviera lista antes de empezar el curso. Yo a cambio le hice un regalo, por cuidarme y quererme como a una hija. Hice que en su vientre seco se formara un hijo, realice un montón de hechizos, y supo que estaba embarazada justo el día en que yo había partido a Hogwarts.  
  
Recuerdo ese año, fue muy importante para mi. Cuando me iban a seleccionar recuerdo que pase media hora sentada con el sombrero en mi cabeza mientras el desesperado trataba de saber donde ponerme. Y es que yo tenia las cualidades de todas las casas y era muy difícil decidirse. Al fina el me pidió a mi que escogiera y fuimos los dos los que gritamos al unísono: Slytherin. Me levante y camine hasta la mesa de la casa mientras miradas atónitas me seguían de todos lados.  
  
Otro momento memorable fue cuando conocí a Albus Dumbledore, el profesor de Transformaciones que tendría apenas unos 20 años de edad. Yo me volví loca por el y me lo fije como meta a pesar de las dificultades de la edad y de que el era mi profesor. Tuve las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela y demostré a todos que yo era una Slytherin excepcional. Era amable con las otras casas, con los Ravenclaws estudiaba, con los Hufflepuff jugaba y con los Gryffindors tenia largas charlas. Los Slytherin reprobaban esto, pero cuando yo llegaba a contarle los planes macabros que tenia ellos no podían evitar admirarme y temerme.  
  
En esos siete años yo había logrado obtener las notas mas altas del colegio y graduarme con honores, lograr todos los premio imaginables, ganar la mitad de los puntos de mi casa y hacerla ganar siete años consecutivos, hacerme amiga de Albus, aprenderme cada rincón de Hogwarts de memoria, pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch y hacerlo ganar la Copa de las Casas y finalmente, ser la alumna mas popular y querida de todo Hogwarts. Selene y Sirio estaban orgullosos de mi y mi hermana Serena me idolatraba. Todo era perfecto porque para todos yo era perfecta.  
  
Apenas me acababa de graduar y me convertí en profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y dure muchos años a diferencia de los otros profesores que era un milagro si duraban si acaso dos años. Albus y yo dejamos de tratarnos de usted pero tardamos tres años en hacernos amigos íntimos porque el era muy receloso. Tenia veintiún años cuando me entere de que mi hermanita Serena era una bruja y que iba a entrar a Hogwarts, no me cabía la alegría. Cuando entro ella, también entro un niño que me fascinó desde el primer momento.  
  
No había tocado su cabeza el sombrero seleccionador cuando ya lo había mandado a Slytherin. Eso fue un regalo para mi que había estado rodeada de niños buenos (que estuvo mas que confirmado cuando Serena quedo en Ravenclaw). A el yo le enseñaría todo para que un día el y yo nos proclamáramos como los hechiceros mas grandes del mundo. El resulto ser hablante de pársel y el heredero del mismísimo Slytherin. Tom Rydle, Voldemort y yo, Lethicornia.  
  
Le enseñe todo lo que sabia, todo sobre las Artes Oscuras y como hacer magia sin ayuda de varitas y pociones. Busque con el la Cámara de los Secretos y lo enseñe a ser amable con todos para que nunca nadie sospechara de el. Le conté mi verdadera historia, le dije quien realmente era, le dije que lo ayudaría a alzarse como el mas poderoso mago con la simple condición de que el no lastimara a la gente que yo amara. Le prohibí que matara a Serena a pesar de no ser de sangre limpia, le dije que si le hacia daño yo lo hundiría. Pero el me hizo caso, después de todo me amaba, me admiraba y me temía. Tubo que soportar que yo fingiera ser buena todo el tiempo y también tubo que soportar compartirme con Albus porque yo finalmente había conseguido que el aceptara que me amaba.  
  
Ahora que leen esto deben pensar que yo era el ser mas inmundo que había sobre el planeta pero es que ustedes nunca entenderán. Nunca sabrán como se sentía ser buena y mala a la vez y yo en ese momento estaba cansada de ser buena, en mis vidas anteriores la mayor parte del tiempo fui buena y ya mi naturaleza me estaba reclamando la maldad.  
  
El se graduó pero eso no impidió que nos siguiéramos viendo. Tenia dos amantes: Tom y Albus y con ninguno me case. Ellos eran mi equilibrio: Tom era mi malicia, mi ansia de poder, mi pasión y Albus era mi bondad, mi valentía y mi amigo. El ángel fuerte y correcto y la serpiente escurridiza y mala. Eran mis amores y continué con ellos por años y, mientras mi relación con Albus era conocida, mi amor con Tom era furtivo y yo le seguía enseñando igual que lo hacia con Albus hasta que este fue nombrado director de Hogwarts. También le conté mi historia a Albus y para mi sorpresa no dejo de amarme, nunca.  
  
Ya tenia 43 años cuando la cosa mas inesperada de todas ocurrió. Yo ya me había dicho que no me casaría con ninguno de mis amantes porque no podía negarles la oportunidad de tener hijos que yo no podía darles. Si yo hubiera tenido un hijo, el hubiera tenido mi misma maldición, de manera menos fuerte pero la tendría y, yo por supuesto no quería castigar a alguien de esa manera. Entonces sucedió algo que era la mejor solución al problema. Mi hermana Serena quedo embarazada de su novio, (que como cualquier hombre inmundo salió corriendo y la abandono) y tenia un embarazo riesgoso. El día del nacimiento del niño, Serena murió en el parto y yo por ser su familiar mas cercano tuve que hacerme cargo del niño. No lo pude creer y sentí que ese hijo era realmente mío cuando me lo dieron en brazos. No pude evitar sentirme feliz a pesar de que acababa de perder a mi hermana. El nombre de ese niño ustedes lo conocen bien: Sirius, con s como todos los nombres de mi familia y Black, mi apellido porque ese niño era mío. No era de Albus, ni de Tom, ni de ese inmundo que lo abandono, ni siquiera era de Serena porque ella no lo crió. Era mi hijo, Sirius Black.  
  
Los años antes de que Sirius entrara a Hogwarts fueron tranquilos y hermosos. Viviamos en una casita en el Bosque Prohibido que estaba protegida de cualquier cosa mala que pudiera atacarnos. Gracias ha que poseía un giratiempo, podía pasar veladas enteras con Tom mientras por el otro lado reía en una sala con Albus y Sirius. El giratiempo fue muy útil para poder dar clases y a la vez estar con Sirius todo el día, para poder dormir, estar con Tom y con Albus. Fui muy feliz, Sirius creció sano y fuerte y Albus fue como un padre para el. Las verdaderas complicaciones comenzaron cuando Sirius empezó Hogwarts.  
  
Quedo en Gryffindor para sorpresa de muchos, mas no mía. El tenia mucho de Albus y era su naturaleza. Demostró ser un alumno excelente. Después empezaron las peleas comunes porque yo no le daba un trato especial, porque yo les quitaba puntos si tenia que hacerlo y porque yo sentía cierta preferencia por un alumno: Severus Snape, que resulto ser su peor enemigo. Lo otro era el rumor que se había extendido por todo el colegio de que Sirius era el hijo no reconocido de Albus. Esto no lo podía negar el porque lo cierto es que no sabia quien era su padre. ¿Le iba a decir que un asqueroso hombre lo había abandonado antes de que naciera? No, prefería que pensara que era Albus.  
  
Por otro lado, Sirius se hizo muy buenos amigos: James Potter y Remus Lupin. James fue como un segundo hijo para mi y fui yo la que lo enseño a volar de esa manera, fui yo la que lo ayude a convertirse en el buscador de su casa. Remus era un licántropo, y yo siempre lo supe pero no se lo dije a nadie excepto a Albus que ya lo sabia también. Pero no me importo, yo no lo juzgué por eso y descubrí que era un niño que valía oro. También pasaban tiempo con un muchacho llamado Peter Petegrew del que yo no pude ni sentir lastima. No me gustan las personas cobardes y rastreras, son las mas capaces de traicionar.  
  
Supe de todas sus andanzas, supe del mapa que hicieron y supe que se convirtieron en animagos. Yo los ayude, de manera indirecta pero los ayude después de todo. Recuerdo las noches cuando ellos iban a mi casa en el Bosque Prohibido y hacían las tareas mientras yo preparaba la cena. Recuerdo cuando volvían al castillo asegurándome que iban a ir a sus dormitorios cuando yo sabia que ellos harían de las suyas antes de eso. También estaban unas niñas, Lily Evans, Rose Lane, y Arabella Figg. Siempre venían a mi casa quizás esperando a que los chicos pasaran por allá. Yo sabia que Lily estaba loca por James, Rose por Sirius y Arabella por Remus.  
  
Por otro lado, yo seguí ayudando a Tom y poco a poco empezamos a tener seguidores, con mayor éxito del que pensé. Nosotros dos, La Reina Lethicornia y Lord Voldemort no eran comparados con el niño Tom Rydle ni con la noble e inteligente profesora Serafina Black. Yo me encargue de que fuera así y nuevamente el giratiempo fue de gran ayuda. Los chicos se graduaron y yo estuve mas orgullosa que nunca. Por otro lado fue el momento justo donde todo el poder de Lord Voldemort exploto. Le advertí que no tocara ni un pelo de mi hijo ni de sus amigos y también que no atacara ni a Hogwarts ni a Albus. Esa es la razón por la cual el nunca destruyo Hogwarts, por mi. Mis niños odiaban a el hombre que yo amaba y formaron junto conmigo La Orden del Fénix. Fue realmente muy gracioso como ayudaba a mi hijo a destruir a Tom al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a el a ser grande y cada vez mas poderoso. Aunque fueron tiempos de mucha angustia porque ¿Y si algún mortifago tratando de defenderse los mataba? ¡Y si me encontraban y me mataban o mataban a Tom?. Por el giratiempo yo estaba en ambos lados de a batalla y muchas veces me encontré conmigo misma y cambie muchas cosas.  
  
Recuerdo un día donde yo peleaba como la reina Lethicornia y unos mortifagos me trajeron como prisioneros a James y a Sirius. Me miraban con tal cara de odio que casi me pongo a llorar, pero no lo hice. Tenia una mascara así que no sabían que era yo. ¿Quiere que los mate mi reina? Pregunto el mortifago que los trajo pero yo no le conteste así que el supuso que era una afirmación. ¿Podemos divertirnos primero? Pregunto el otro pero yo tampoco conteste. Lanzo la maldición Cruciatus y recuerdo que corrí y me interpuse delante de ella. Un dolor me penetro las entrañas y recuerdo que lancé un grito mientras caía al suelo, donde yacían James y Sirius. Todos me miraron con sorpresa y yo me levante y les grite a los mortifagos ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ATACAR A LOS PROTEGIDOS? Y con un movimiento de mi mano ambos murieron ahogados. Después me volví hacia ellos y les di sus varitas Mátenme ahora si quieren hacerlo dije simplemente mientras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Sirius me miro y Desapareció al igual que James. Después yo me desvanecí en sollozos.  
  
Ese mismo día cuando volvieron a casa, yo los abrasé agradecida y les pedí que me contaran todo. Estábamos sentados todos en la sala de mi casa mientras escuchábamos el relato de Sirius. Y entonces la vi, y era tal y como la habían descrito. El Unicornio estaba en el fondo de la habitación y sobre sus hombros descansaba un Lethifold ha modo de capa. Entonces entendí su nombre, una mezcla del de los dos animales. Su rostro...no lo vi pero llevaba un media mascara que de un lado estaba decorada hermosamente y del otro era peor que un monstruo. Entendí porque la gente decía que podía ser tu peor pesadilla o tu salvación. Yo vi como torturo y destruyo sin piedad y de las peores formas a dos jóvenes antes de que nos llevaran con ella, pero a nosotros nos salvo de una maldición interponiéndose delante de ella, matando a sus propios siervos y después dándonos a oportunidad de matarla. A esa mujer no la puedo odiar, solo siento un profundo respeto.  
  
Esas palabras aun resuenan en mis oídos y no puedo evitar sentir dolor y orgullo al mismo tiempo. Como fuera yo seguí siendo la Reina Lethicornia por mucho tiempo hasta que Tom me traiciono. Mato a toda la familia de James y a casi todos los amigos de Sirius y también mato a Rose, su prometida y su único amor. Yo no pude retroceder en el tiempo porque mi giratiempo se había roto. James y Lily tuvieron que posponer su boda por luto y Sirius nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Fue así como me aparte de el y empecé una conspiración. Ayude mas que nunca a la Orden del Fénix pero eso no fue suficiente así que empecé a reunir mortifagos que se volcaran en su contra. Fingirían que aun lo servían y cuando ya hubieran muchos en su contra, la Gran Traición comenzaría. Entre esos mortifagos los mas importantes y que desde un principio estuvieron conmigo fueron Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y según yo creía Peter Petegrew. Maldije a Tom y le dije que su imperio caería con el nacimiento de su rival, un simple niño que lo dejaría en ridículo porque seria el que vencería al Hechicero mas Grande del Mundo.  
  
Lily y James tuvieron un hijo y todos no olvidamos de las preocupaciones y nos enamoramos del pequeño. Se llamaba Harry y a mi y a Sirius nos hicieron sus padrinos. Era un niño encantador, yo le conté mi vida completa y el depende del caso me miraba con rabia, tristeza o profunda alegría, claro que yo sabia que no entendía nada porque solo tendría unos meses. Pasaba horas encerrada a solas con el jugando y riendo. También pasaba horas viéndolo dormir. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la maldición que le lancé a Voldemort se volvería en mi contra? ¿Cómo podía saber que Harry era aquel niño y que por eso su vida se arruinaría?. Pues así fue, porque Petegrew delato La Gran Traición y Voldemort decidió vengarse de mi matando a mis hijos. El guardián del secreto también traicionó a James, algo que yo no podía creer porque el guardián era Sirius, o al menos ese creí y esa noche Tom los mato y una vez mas no pude retroceder en el tiempo porque no tenia giratiempo.  
  
Saben el resto, Lily murió por el y así fue como sobrevivió a la maldición que Tom le trato de hacer. Pero no es cierto eso de que la cicatriz en su frente es producto de la maldición de Voldemort, no, porque fui yo la que le hice esa cicatriz. Esa noche al ver a mis hijos muertos mi medi-alma murió de nuevo y yo tenia que volver a renacer, no podía quedarme a cuidar de Harry. Pensé que Sirius lo haría, si el no resultaba ser el asesino traicionero que mato a su casi hermano. Como sea, esa noche yo fui a visitar a Harry por ultima vez y le dije Siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase y te querré siempre y también recuerdo que le puse su canción favorita en la cajita de música (la cual me lleve conmigo para recordarlo y mostrársela algún día) y finalmente le marque la cicatriz en la frente para que recordare ese día y para que supiera que el era El Niño que Vivió, la maldición de Voldemort.  
  
Volví a mi país de origen en Sudamérica y me hice un bebe de nuevo. Mantendría contacto con Albus y podita ir a Hogwarts alguna vez a ver a Harry y también podría ver a Sirius. Pero no en ese momento. Para ese rato yo solo quería descansar y olvidarme de todo por un tiempo. Me entere años después de todas las andanzas de Harry, de que Sirius era inocente y de que Voldemort, Tom, había vuelto. Ahora si es tiempo, y voy a volver a Hogwarts con el aspecto de una muchacha de 15 años, de cabellos y ojos marrones, llamada Gen Morales y también conocida con La Gemela del Niño que Vivió.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Si quiere entender lo de la media alma y lo de las vidas y lo que ella realmente era esperen la explicación llamada "Sin Alma" y la si quieren saber que va a pasar con Gen Morales espérense otro rato a que escriba "Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix" 


End file.
